


Dating Disasters

by kitkatkaylie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, F/F, Fluff, M/M, rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: When Yara spotted a beautiful girl at her brother's engagement party, she did not foresee the disasters that would arise when attempting to take the girl out on a date...
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Yara Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Dating Disasters

Yara first saw the girl at her brother’s engagement party. It was obvious she was a Stark, what with that red hair and those blue eyes which matched Theon’s fiancé. 

Looking upon the girl was the first time she truly understood her baby brother’s attraction to Robb Stark, for there was something haunting about her, some sort of sad beauty that drew the eye, as if she was a tragic heroine in a novel. 

Yara would take her love of regency novels to the grave, and if he knew what was good for him so would Theon.

Theon’s fiancé’s sister was truly stunning, in a delicate silver dress which seemed to float around her, turning her into some sort of ethereal being. It was sight enough to make Yara’s mouth dry and her heart beat wildly in her chest.

“I never thought I would see you rendered speechless.” Theon smirked. 

Yara slapped the back of his head, “Fuck off.”

“No really,” Theon propped his head on his hands, “I have never seen you look like this before. It’s almost as though you have feelings.”

It was only because it was his engagement party that Yara did not punch him or yank on his hair. She settled for flipping him off instead, and returning to gaze at the beautiful being before her.

“What’re you looking at?” Theon followed her gaze and his face split open with a wide smile. “Oh. Oh. I see.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Yara growled warningly, but of course her baby brother did not listen.

“Sansa is very pretty, isn’t she? It’s those Tully genes of hers. The same reason why Robb’s so pretty really.” Theon drawled, “I can see why you like her.”

Yara took the knowledge of the pretty girl’s name and made sure to memorise it. Sansa was a pretty name, it suited her. She would not give her brother the satisfaction of knowing just how much she appreciated the information though, there was no need to inflate his ego any further.

“Oi, Sansa!” Theon yelled with a shit eating grin, “Come over here!”

Yara turned to him and grabbed his collar in one hand, pulling his face close.

“I will end you little brother.”

She had to release Theon however when a flushed angel appeared before them. 

Sansa Stark was even more beautiful up close, her eyes bright with laughter and her face warm and open. 

“Stark, meet Yara. She’s my sister, I think you two might get along.” Theon said.

Sansa’s eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled, “Hi, I’m Sansa, although you probably got that when Theon yelled my name across the room. Really he should only be yelling my brother’s name, but then again, he’s never been known to do what is good for him.”

It was official. Yara was in love. Not only was Sansa Stark beautiful, but she also seemed to enjoy taking the piss out of Theon. 

“Hi, I’m gay.” Yara blurted, before refusing to redden in horror.

Theon looked like all his namedays had come at once, and Yara just knew he would never let her live it down.

Sansa Stark leaned forwards and actually purred, “Well what a coincidence,

So am I.”

Yara gulped. She was so very screwed.

—

Yara wanted to do this wooing thing right. She didn’t want to treat such a perfect person as Sansa Stark as she did her usual conquests.

She had even asked Theon for advice and, once he had stopped laughing at her, he had actually had some good ideas.

Her baby brother had told her that Sansa liked flowers and romance.

Those were things that Yara could certainly try and do. 

She had invited her to go for a coffee at the local independent store, because everyone knew they did the best lattes in the area. Yara also made sure to pick up flowers from a florist’s shop, pale blue ones tied with a ribbon the same silver as the dress Sansa had worn to the party.

It was the sort of detail that Yara felt especially proud of, not least because it had been her own idea. 

Sansa was already waiting for her inside the coffee shop, two lattes on the table before her.

“Yara,” Sansa smiled up at her, “It’s good to see you. I apologise but I took the liberty of buying us both a drink already - Theon said you have a fondness for hazelnut lattes?”

“It seems my brother likes meddling, but yes, I do. My one weakness really.” Yara made sure to smile, Theon had said that was important.

Sansa let out a light laugh, “Brothers do that really. I’m sure that my brother would be doing the same if he wasn’t so occupied trying to give Theon the ‘perfect wedding’.”

They both exchanged the same grimace at the thought, both of them had been dragged into more than one late night discussion or argument or last minute shopping trip regarding some aspect of the wedding planning. 

“I got these for you.” Yara said stiffly, thrusting the flowers towards Sansa. She hadn’t given anyone flowers before, except for her mum on Mothering Sunday, and wasn’t quite sure of the etiquette. 

Sansa took the flowers and sniffed them deeply. 

They’re - _achoo!_ \- lovely.” Sansa said with a grimace, her nose bright red and her eyes watery. She still looked lovely, even while sneezing and grimacing.

Yara’s could feel as her face fell, “I fucked up again, didn’t I?”

Sansa shook her head, “No - _achoo!_ \- of course not! I love them, I just, I just have a little bit of hay fever is all.”

Yara swore under her breath and reached out to take Sansa’s hand, “I’m so sorry. Would you let me have the chance to make it up to you? I promise a flower-free environment.”

Sansa smiled sweetly; her eyes still red and puffy, her face still the most beautiful Yara had ever seen. She squeezed Yara’s hand back and leant forwards slightly, “I would be more than happy to let you make it up to me.”

—

Yara’s plan was utterly foolproof, she was sure of it. There was nothing that could go wrong at all.

She looked around the boat, the cushions and warm blanket, the bottle of wine, the plate of little cakes. It was all perfect, even down to the fairy lights she had strung up with the aid of a favour that Maron had owed her.

Yara was sure that Sansa would love it, and that it would more than make up for the debacle with the bouquet.

“Yara?” Sansa called from the docks, a grinning Theon next to her, “Are you there?”

Yara dashed to the gangplank to greet her, a flutter of nerves in her stomach.

“Sansa! I’m so pleased you made it.”

A slight flush lit up Sansa’s cheeks, “Well, Theon helped me, he wanted to make sure I didn’t get lost on my way here.”

And have a good nose at what Yara was planning, Yara was sure, although she didn’t voice it.

“Well, come aboard. I promise that the boat is safe, no matter what Theon here might have told you otherwise.” 

Sansa let out a light laugh and gratefully took Yara’s hand, “I trust you, I’m sure that you wouldn’t deliberately put me in danger.”

“But not accidentally?” Yara pouted playfully.

Sansa grinned, “Well, I do know Theon and his proclivity for danger.”

Yara had to nod and conceded her point, Theon was a magnet for trouble and it was certainly fair enough to assume it was a family trait.

She gestured for Sansa to sit down and then turned to start the boat. There were some stunning views just outside of the bay, and if they were lucky then they might even see some of the dolphins that were known to play in these waters. She was so focused on getting them to a place where they might stop that she quite failed to notice how unwell Sansa looked, at least up until the vomiting started. 

She stopped the boat as soon as it was safe to do so and rushed to a distinctly green looking Sansa’s side. 

“Are you alright?” She asked in concern, “What’s wrong?”

Sansa smiled weakly, “I’m afraid that I occasionally suffer from quite terrible sea sickness, and unfortunately this looks to be one of those occasions. 

Yara cursed. She should have known that something like this would happen. She sighed and gave this date up for lost, there was no way that Sansa was going to be able to enjoy what Yara had planned and prepared, not if she was already so sea sick. 

Once they were back in port and Sansa had stopped looking quite so green, Yara plucked up the courage to ask Sansa another question, one that had been burning at her for ages.

“I know that neither of these dates have gone particularly well,” Yara said slowly, “But would you consider being my date for Theon and Robb’s wedding?”

Sansa smiled, lighting up her whole face, “I would be delighted to, just let me know what you are wearing so that I can be sure we don’t clash.”

Yara grinned, that was something she could definitely do.

-

The wedding was going to be a nightmare, Yara already knew this. 

It sounded cruel or unfeeling to say so, but Yara knew who her brother had invited from their family and she was most definitely not looking forward to the reunion. 

Why Theon had to invite all their uncles was beyond her comprehension, that was asking for a fight to break out or the police to be called after Victarion groped at someone. Or for both things to happen. 

Yara was much too benevolent a sister to tell her brother that she told him so on his wedding day. She would wait until _after_ his honeymoon, when he had hopefully had enough time to reflect on what a shit show his wedding reception had actually been and come to the conclusion himself. 

She was Theon’s Best (Wo)Man and she was taking the role very seriously. Of course, that did mean rubbing her role in Rod and Maron’s faces, but what did they expect really? They were both absolute dicks.

Sansa was meeting her at the event itself, the both of them arriving with different sides of the family, and as no one other than Theon knew they were dating, it would be taken as a great insult if they did not arrive with their families. 

She found her almost instantly once they had arrived though, looking even more beautiful than normal in a deep golden gown, one that matched Yara’s bow tie to perfection.

“Come on,” Sansa said, taking her by the hand with a gentle smile, “Let’s make Theon regret ever setting us up.”

Yara grinned back, that was a sentiment she could agree with entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
